How Channy came to be!
by jadeshian15
Summary: Remember the day Chad Asked Sonny out? Here's a remake.


How Channy came to be!

**I do NOT own the Characters Sonny and Chad. Everything else I owned. I hope you guys liked. This was my first Fanfic!**

***Chad's POV***  
>*Walks into the café and sees Sonny.*<br>Oh my. There she is, Sonny Monroe. The girl who I fell in love with the first day she came to California and stepped foot onto the So Random studio. I wish I could tell her how I felt but she doesn't feel the same way. *tears slowly starts falling down his face*

Sonny walks over to Chad and sees him crying. "Chad, what's wrong?" *pats his shoulder*

Chad: "Nothing," as Chad wipes his face "Nothing, I'm fine. I just had dust in my eyes." Dammit Chad, why didn't you kiss her? She's adorable.

Sonny: *starts walking out of the café*

Chad: "Sonny, wait!"

Sonny: "Yes, Chad?"

Chad: "I need to talk to you about something. So, after your rehearsal come to my dressing room, okay?"

Sonny: "Okie Dokie!"

Chad: "Alright, see you then." *winks at Sonny*

*Sonny && Chad walk out of the café*

*after Sonny's rehearsal*

*Sonny goes to Chad's dressing room and knocks*

Chad: "Who is it?"

Sonny: "Sonny. Sonny Monroe. You said you wanted to talk to me."

*Sonny hears nothing then suddenly the door opens*

Chad: *Looks like he's been crying while blushing* "Hey, lo-Sonny!"

Sonny: "Hey Chad." *takes a deep breath and sighs* "What did you need to talk to me about?"

Chad: *turns around quickly looking at Sunny* "Oh, yeah." *blushes*

Sonny: "Yeah. What did you need?"

Chad: *starts crying like a baby* "Sonny, I have to confess something to you."

Sonny: *runs towards Chad and wipes the tears off of his face.* "Chad, what is it? Are you okay?!"

Chad: *looks at Sonny* "I'm scared."

Sonny: "Of what?"

Chad: "Scared on how you'll react. I'm scared you'll reject me, or even stop being friends with me."

Sonny: "Don't you ever worry about that, Chad. You're my best friend. I'm never going to leave. I promise. Now, what do you want to tell me?"

Chad: "What I'm about to tell you is something that's I've kept in since I first met you, and I always to scared to tell you.."

Sonny: *Looks scared* "Okay.."

Chad: *Grabs Sonny's hand* "Sonny Monroe, the day I laid my eyes on you was the day I knew you where the one for me. I knew from your beautiful face, and your beautiful smile that I liked you and as the years went by I liked you more and more, and eventually I fell in love with you. Which increased more, and more every single day. I knew one you would be my Sonshine. Every morning I wake up smiling and excited to come to work because you're here and I'll see you while I'm here. And when I got out of my race car bed (A/N go watch the episode where Chad gets fired from being Mackenzie) and realized that today was the day that I was going to admit my love to you."

Sonny: *crying of joy, smiling* "Oh my goodness, Chad. This seriously makes me feel better. I've felt the same way, I just thought that you would never be into a girl like me so I never admitted how I felt about you. I wanted too so badly, but knowing that how our shows are I didn't have enough courage to tell you. But I'm glad you finally told me." *she cries more* "Oh, and one more thing. I love you too, Chad Dylan Cooper."

Chad: *smiles and wipes the tears from Sonny's face* "So, Sonny.."

Sonny: "Yes, Chad?"

Chad: *puts his hand under Sonny's chin makes her look at him* " Sonny Monroe, will you go out with me?"

Sonny: *Smiles* "Yes I would love to, Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Chad: *starts kissing Sonny tenderly while feeling Sonny smiling*

***Sonny's POV****

Oh my goodness! Me, Sonny Monroe is Chad Dylan Cooper's girlfriend AND he kissed me! Oh my. I have to be dreaming. I've been in love with him since I met him, also. I'm glad he did this.

***Chad's POV***

I'm so glad that I told Sonny how I felt about her. But now, I kinda wished I told her sooner. Oh well, I love my little Sonshine. She's perfect.

**Please tell me what you thought of it. This was my very first fanfic and I really hope you guys liked it. Please tell me if I should make another and tell me how you guys liked it!**


End file.
